Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot for handling loads, comprising an end effector, three actuators, each actuator designed for initiating a movement with a single degree of freedom, three arms, each of the arms on one side pivotably connected to a different actuator and on the other side pivotably connected to the common end effector, a frame carrying the actuators; and a control unit connected to the actuators. The present invention also relates to an assembly of plural of these robots.
Description of Related Art
Robots of this type are also known as “delta robots” and are specific designed for manipulating relative light and small objects at a high speed. Use is made of delta robots in industrial environments to handle products, for instance in selection and packaging of products. Normally in such circumstances the frame and actuators, also referred to as the robot's base, is mounted above a workspace. From the actuators three arms extend downwards and at the ends of the arms a manipulator is held. The manipulator is also referred to as end effector. The actuators move the end effector via the arms along the X, Y and Z direction. As the actuators are mounted to the frame and can thus be stationary the arms can be made of a light material, e.g. a composite material. As a result of this the robot can be constructed so that the moving parts have a small inertia. This allows the end effector to be moved with high speed and high acceleration. Such a delta robot is for instance known from US 2004/143876.
Such a robot is also known from WO 03/059581, which describes an industrial robot for moving an object on a platform in space. The robot is thereto provided with three rotatable arms, wherein the axis of rotation of the three arms lies essentially in the same plane. Such arrangement of arms allows the platform to be moved in a relative small area.
EP 1 125 693 describes a parallel kinematic system to move an end effector by at least two actuators. The actuators of EP 1 125 693 are mounted on a frame along which the actuators move in vertical direction. Such arrangement allows a working area inside the frame.
EP 2 517 841 describes a device for moving and positioning a member in space. The device thereto comprises a frame, along which two actuators can slide, and a rotating actuator, which actuators are connected to the member in order to move the member in space. The vertically oriented frame limits the area in which the member can be positioned, since the two sliding actuators can only be moved in vertical direction.
The object of the present invention is, to provide a robot of the delta type that can be used more efficient than the prior art delta robots while at least maintaining the effectiveness of the prior art delta type robots.